Compliments
by MissingMisserMisses
Summary: Just some edgy atmospheric CraigxKenny to dip back into the written form after a long hiatus. Please rate and review.


The carpeted floor beneath a plethora of books and articles of clothing-the god rays highlighting the smoke ascending from the bed, and the stench of tobacco pungent on Kenny's nose. It invaded his lungs and lingered on his taste buds via their association with those of the boy he laid beside.

He gazed up at the boy, absent blue irises gazed out the window into the distant setting of the sun and shimmered when finding the brightest spot. Messy black hair, his brow knitted as he brought the cigarette to his lips and took another drag; he watched the ember burn away the paper and leaving behind a trail of ash.

After the boy had filled his lungs he exhaled, moving his hand away from the bed and flicking the ash into a soda can torn open into a make shift ashtray.

As the ash fell, their mutual colored eyes met with a hint of hesitance. In this moment both boys were at their most vulnerable to each other, pale skin struck with tinged red blush and the sweat of their labor only moments prior. The cigarette then fell from the boy's hand into the torn can, it then falling to the blonde's forehead and over his eyes.

"What are you doing," he asked, fluttering his eyelashes against the boy's palm.

"Stop staring at me," the other boy responded, his voice hoarse and dry. "You always do that."

Kenny took hold of the hand and moved it away. "Am I not allowed to stare at you, Tucker?"

"No," Craig said, "You always do and it makes me feel weird."

"Oh?" The blonde sat up and climbed up to lay upon the other's chest. "Describe the feeling."

Tucker grunted, turning back to the window. A hand reached up and held his cheek, gently pulling his gaze back down.

"Nuh-uh, you tell me." Kenny coaxed.

Craig sighed. "It's like, nausea."

"O-Oh." Kenny's smirk fell into a frown. "To be honest, not the answer I was looking for."

"No, no." The black haired boy sat up and held the other in his lap, one arm around his waist while his other lingered his hand in Kenny's lap. "Its…its like this is something I want to keep. Like I want to have you here all the time."

The other boy fell silent, his eyes scanning Craig's as he spoke. "I want the silence, I want this color to stay." He motioned to the space around them, the sunset making the room a warm orange in the breezeless time of the day. "It's peaceful, everything lately has just been so fucking messy and stressful."

He dipped his head down to break the eye contact. "I feel sick at the same time though."

Kenny was silent still. "It feels like there's a bee hive in the center of my head, all the buzzing only occurs when we...It's fucking lame to be saying all of this out loud," he added, "but it's all I've been thinking about this week."

Kenny just smiled, reaching up to his chest. "As sappy and lame I guess that was… I'm touched, really." He turned away, staring at the floor. "I didn't expect us to fall into this, honestly."

"That makes two of us."

"You, me, and the smoke around us."

"You, me, and this fuck of a town."

"You, me, and Irene."

"You, me and this big ole wall you built between us."

The two laughed, holding each other close. "You suck, McCormick."

"You're the one with a face like some shot your dog."

"And you have the face of an angel."

"Yeah well y-…" The two then fell silent, the blood rushing to their faces with an intense heat spreading across their cheeks. The other boy shifted in his position in the other boy's lap.

"That…" Tucker started, "…I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"…Did you mean it?" Kenny managed a whisper.

Craig pulled him even closer, alighting a gasp and warm breath greeting his lips. The stirring in his gut came with full force, and with a sudden hunger his lips greeted Kenny. He met him halfway with excitement; the blanket around them was swung up for a chance to reposition. The blonde soon straddled the other and continued the kiss, the heat below growing more and more. Their lust showing proudly as they begun to grind; erections grinding together met with groans and gasps between tongues.

Soon the ravenette was pushed back against the bed, his head hitting the bed frame but went ignored as he watched the blonde above him reposition his lust and settled upon it. Both groaned and gripped each other, Kenny gripping the sheets beneath them. Craig grabbed at Kenny's hips upon Kenny raising his hips, only to drop back down with a smack of their flesh. His own lust bounced as he rode Tucker, his eyes squeezed shut and biting his bottom lip.

The bouncing turned to grinding, finding more pleasure as the boy below hit every wall inside and twitched. One of Craig's hands snaked from Kenny's hip to his bouncing rod, and stroked it hungrily, leading the blonde to lean back and bite down a scream in ecstasy. The bed frame groaned and smacked the back wall, the wood screaming out for the two. The nightstand besides them shook, the half empty can swinging side to side with the lampshade behind it.

After an eternity, for the second time that early evening the two found their climax, Kenny's nails almost tearing the sheets as he came over Craig's chest and stomach, feeling him fill him in shorter spurts.

They collapsed in a similar heap from the beginning, heavy pants and rising chests wet in the aftermath. Craig soon found another cigarette and one for his lover, reaching for the lighter and flicking flame between them. He took note of how the flame danced in McCormick's eyes; the orange and yellows danced and swirled beautifully in his cyan whirlpools.

"I love your eyes."

Kenny chuckled through the drag, "I thought you didn't like me staring?"

"I say a lot of things."

"You don't say enough, sometimes."

Craig turned his gaze back to the window and smirked, "No, you're just a sucker for compliments."


End file.
